Typically, pixelated force-sensing touch-screen displays such as disclosed by US Patent Publication No. 2009/0237374 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/725,699 filed Mar. 17, 2010, the contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference, employ two sets of electrodes which are arranged such that one set of electrodes is perpendicular to the other set of electrodes. These electrodes are then arranged on opposite surfaces of a transparent force sensing (TFS) layer. When a force is applied to one or more locations on the touch-screen display, positions at which these forces are applied (e.g., in an x, y, plane) are determined digitally by the position of an intersection of corresponding perpendicular electrodes which are subject to the force. The magnitude of the force is determined by the resistance value at each force intersection. Accordingly, these displays are capable of providing multi-touch sensing and can simultaneously sense force for a touch location. However, because of their complexity, multi-touch displays are cost prohibitive in certain applications. Further, these displays require multiple scans where each pixel needs to be scanned for every frame, and as such are slow for certain applications.